Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a substrate processing system, a substrate cleaning method, and a recording medium.
Description of Related Art
From the past, a substrate cleaning device has been known with which particles attached to a substrate such as a silicon wafer and a compound semiconductor wafer are removed. For example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-123704, a substrate cleaning method is disclosed wherein a treatment film is formed on surface of a substrate by using a topcoat solution, and then by removing this treatment film, particles on the substrate are removed together with the treatment film.